


Who fucked Tom Rabbit?

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prostate Massage, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Tom and his wife return home from a Halloween/fancy dress party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's late but Happy Halloween! lol
> 
> Also I love the image of Tom as Roger Rabbit.

I dropped my keys on the table and felt Tom press his front to my back. His hands found my breasts on top of the red sequined dress. I kicked the heels off so I was no longer his height. His mouth found my pulse and bit lightly. I gasped, pushing my ass back into him. His right hand left my breast to slip through the high slit and cup my mound, only so he could grind his growing cock against my ass.  
“You’ve been teasing me all night in this getup.”  
“You agreed to go as Jessica and Roger Rabbit. What did you expect?”  
He laughed and spun me around. “You have me there.” Tom plucked the white bunny ears from his hair and tossed them onto the table, along with his bow tie and bright yellow gloves. I peeled the lavender gloves off, glancing up to see him watching me. I dropped them dramatically on top of his things. I skimmed my warm palms up his bare chest. “Now, now, Mrs. Rabbit, what do you think you’re doing?”  
I pulled him close by the suspenders. “Don’t tell me the mood’s left you, honey bunny.”  
“On the contrary.” He growled and chased me squealing up the stairs. He tackled me laughing to bed and fought the skirt of the dress to get between my legs. I looked up at him, feeling the warm floaty buzz of the champagne in my head. He sat back on his heels. “Roll over, bunny.”  
I did. His large hands skimmed up my sides. Then his fingertips teased along my skin along the fabric of the dress to the zipper. I felt his body close as he leaned over to press a kiss to my shoulder. He slid the zipper down slowly, his lips and tongue following it with kisses down my spine. The dress was off and I was completely bare before him. His open mouth kisses and bites grew more eager over my back and ass. He urged me onto my back, snatching my left leg when it past him to place more kisses at the knee and the muscle of my thigh just above it.  
Tom sat back on his heels once again. He shouldered out of the suspenders and let them fall. His eyes met mine as he unbuttoned and unzipped the bright red trousers. He stood up on his knees and pushed the trousers and his boxers down to his knees.  
I licked my lips as his cock stood straight once free of the confines of his clothing. He leaned over my lower body, straightening his legs so he could work them free of the trousers. I reached down for his hair, combing my fingers through the dark blonde locks. He kissed my belly then looked up at me. His kisses traveled lower over my mound until he was tonguing my clit and sliding that wet tongue through my pussy lips in a passionate kiss.  
I fell back to the bed, arching my back. I cried out when he pushed two fingers inside me. His tongue gave me relentless, delicious pleasure against my clit as his fingers curled against my sweet spot. My darling could have made this last for hours, he had before, but he wanted me to cum fast. My body was more than willing to oblige him.  
I lay panting, coming down from the orgasm high as he kissed his way up my body. His lips, sticky with my cum paused at my nipples. My hands skimmed down his back to his ass and pulled him closer. “Thomas?”  
He chuckled. “Yes, bunny?”  
“Are you wearing my bunny plug?”  
He grinned. “That I am. Is that a problem?”  
I grinned back. “No, let me see.” He turned to crouch like a bunny and wiggled his ass at me. I couldn’t help but giggle. “Have you been wearing that all night?”  
“I have.”  
“And you call me a tease!” I swatted his arm playfully. “You were teasing yourself.” I had an idea. “On your back, honey bunny.”  
“Darling?”  
“Just do it.” He rolled onto his back and I straddled his narrow hips. We both groaned at the stretch of him, the snug fit of his cock fully seated in me. I tucked my feet under his thighs and began to move. His jaw set with parted lips, breathing heavily from the night’s tension. If I wasn’t careful, he’d cum too soon…not like I planned on making him last long anyway.  
I leaned back, changing my angle and making us both moan. He flinched at the touch my fingers on his peachy ass then relaxed. Smart boy had kept the plug nice and lubed so not to cause discomfort during the party. I need only put slight pressure against it and push it upward to have him groaning from deep in his chest.  
“Clever girl, baby.” His hands gripped my hips. They rocked against his as they thrust up into me and pushed back onto the plug. My breasts bounced with abandon. He licked his lips, staring directly at them but he didn’t dare move. I could tell by his flushed face and the way his head lolled back he wouldn’t be long. I licked my fingers and began to rub my clit.  
I worked him with the plug as I rode his cock. His legs began to shake with the pressure. He shouted his release even as I rolled my shoulders in, bearing down as I came at the same time. I collapsed limply to his chest. We lay there panting for a moment before either of us moved. His fingers brushed the hair out of my face.  
He grinned breathlessly at me. “When’s the next fancy dress party?”


End file.
